


Get Out

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie, Spoiler-ish, a what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Post Movie:  Creek finally makes his way back to the rest of the trolls and comes across a troll he doesn't quite recognize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _What if Creek had fallen out of Chef's fanny pack before she got too far out of Bergen Town_?  
>  Told from Creek third person limited  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Troll Tree was back in full bloom and sparkling with the troll pods; no iron bars this time, definitely increased the good vibes. The Bergens had made peace with the Trolls and learned happiness on their own. Creek’s inner anguish over selling out his fellow trolls was banished by the happy scene before him. He approached the tree and stopped whenever he heard a voice he didn’t recognize. He followed it and there was a troll he didn’t recognize either at the source of the singing. It was very good and had the zen-like quality of being able to get lost in it.

“.. _Nothing I can see but you when you dance dance dance. Feel the good, good, creeping up on you. So just dance dance dance. All those things I shouldn’t do but you dance dance dance, and Ain’t nobody leaving soon so keep dancing._ ” This troll had blue skin and blue-violet hair. He seemed to be building something that looked vaguely like one of Branch’s contraptions—wait that vest, those pants. It couldn’t be? It was! _Branch was singing and wasn’t gray_! Positivity looked good on the formerly grumpy gray troll! The singing had stopped.

“What are _you_ doing here?” the familiar disdainful tone was back and the new-blue Branch was scowling at him.

“Come now, don’t be like that. Everything worked out.”

“No thanks to you,” Branch said crossing his arms, “If you leave now, I won’t tell the Queen you showed your face here.” Queen?

“Are you done yet, Branch?”

“Almost, just doing some pest control!” Branch said. Poppy swung over and she was wearing the crown her father had. Oh. Queen. And now she was shooting him negative vibes.

“Why are you here? Come to try to sell us out again?” Poppy said.

“Nice burn,” Branch said.

“Thanks. Well? Are you just going to stand there or answer me?”

“Surely you can’t be harboring those negative vibes against when I—.”

“You were saving your self and sacrificing everyone else,” Poppy said, “We saved ourselves, no thanks to you. Any trust any of us had for you was shattered. You made _everyone_ gray!”

“Well, in my defense, Branch had already been gray at the time. I have to say that positivity looks good on you.” the Blue troll just glared at him. Creek flinched. As negative as ever despite the nicer color.

“Defense? That was indefensible!” Branch yelled.

“Get out, Creek, and don’t come back,” Poppy said walking over to him and pulling his hug time timer off his wrist and handing him something. It was his picture she kept in her expandable frame. Or _had_ kept. These negative vibes were horrible. He felt like Branch always had. Oh, look, at that he was turning _gray_. He looked up at Poppy whose eyes didn’t waver.

He couldn’t face everyone looking like this! He had to go regain his center, and his color. He ran off not noticing Poppy holding Branch back in the background. He had to worry about himself after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _Trolls_ trash and proud of it!  
>  I was inspired by the semi-surprised looks the other trolls gave Branch during True Colors.
> 
> I'll never write from Creek's POV again. Ugh, that was a loathsome head to get into. If he was a human he'd be one of those people who is a pseudo-intellectual and I bet he'd also be a mansplainer.


End file.
